Comment reconnaître un drogué d'Harry Potter ?
by Calimera
Summary: Petit texte sans prétention, se voulant drôle : les divers symptômes qu'un drogué ou qu'une droguée d'Harry Potter pourrait avoir, et comment les reconnaître ?


**Titre : **Comment reconnaître un drogué de Harry Potter ?  
**Auteuse : **P'tite Lune, oui c'est moâââ  
**Résumé : **Comment reconnaître un drogué d'Harry Potter ? Voici certains signes permettant de les identifier, si vous êtes atteint de plus de dix symptômes, je vous conseille d'aller consulter quelqu'un juste au cas où... J'espère que certains ne se reconnaîtrons pas dans ces symptômes... !__**  
Rating : **Nous voguons dans la mer des K et des K+. Faut dire qu'avec le temps, j'oublie toujours ce que veut dire tel ou tel rating...  
**Disclamer : **(P'tite Lune regarde le mot 'disclamer') : TT.TT Rien est à moi... Hélas. Je sais que ça m'arrive de perdre mes affaires mais de ça je peux prendre soin… Nan ? Toujours pas ? (retourne bouder) Bref, tout ça c'est à... _elle_ ! JK Rowling. Quand au texte, je me suis inspirée d'un texte (mais plus moyen de le retrouver... Bouhou...) : _Comment reconnaître un drogué de Star Wars ?_ mais si je le retrouve, je mettrai le lien. Oui, oui. Promis !

**Avertissement : Cet OS peut peut-être vexer ou faire grincer des dents certains... Je m'en excuse ! Je ne veux pas vexer certains lecteurs qui peuvent se reconnaître, ce texte n'a rien de méchant, je l'ai juste écrit pour qu'il soit divertissant, pas trop moqueur. Il est vrai que ce texte peut faire grincer des dents aux lecteurs, mais je ne veux pas que certains se sentent visés !! C'est vrai que c'est un peu se moquer des fans d'Harry Potter mais sans intentions méchantes et il n'y a pas de honte à avoir en constatant qu'on a certains de ces "symptômes" car tous fan d'Harry Potter en a, ou presque. Moi-même je me reconnaît pour certaines phrases dans ce texte. Donc, je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs à l'avance ! Vous êtes prévenus maintenant.**

_Bonne lecture :)_

--

COMMENT RECONNAÎTRE UN DROGUE D'HARRY POTTER :

- Quand son chien s'appelle Touffu, sa fouine Drago Malefoy, ou sa belette Ron Weasley.

- S'il a un ami de grande taille, il l'appelle à coup sûr Hagrid.

- Quand dans une librairie, il recherche « La Gazette du Sorcier », « Quidditch Magazine », « Sorcière Heddo » et « Le Chicaneur ».

- Quand il ne peut s'empêcher de glisser une référence Harry Potter dans n'importe quelle conversation.

- Si on lui demande si le dernier Harry Potter (Livre ou film) était bien, il en parle pendant des heures. (Pour être sûr, vérifier si ses amis ne se sont pas endormis, trace de bave à la lèvre, ou qu'ils ont l'air de quelqu'un qui se dit qu'il aurait dû se la fermer et ne jamais avoir posé cette question.)

- Quand il chantonne le générique des films Harry Potter pour se donner du courage (Annonçer une mauvaise note à ses parents, aborder une fille ou un garçon...) **(1)**

- La droguée d'Harry Potter place Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Tom Elvis Jedusor au rang d'Appollon littéraires. (Ca, c'est tout moi... --)

- Si pour lui, la femme idéale peut frapper des blondinets insupportables. **(2)**

- Les parents de la droguée d'Harry Potter ont eu un stock épuisé de boîte de mouchoirs suite à la sortie des tomes cinq et sept. (Rf : Morts de Sirius, Remus, Fred... )

- S'il tombe dans les pommes devant un chauve au teint blanc (et si possible habillé tout de noir) en croyant reconnaître Lord Voldemort.

- Quand il se dispute avec son professeur de sport parce que ce dernier refuse de pratiquer le Quidditch comme sport.

- Il avadakedravrise du regard toute personne disant qu'il sera impossible de voler sur un balai ou que les sorciers n'existent pas.

- Si on lui demande qui a été élu (Premier) Ministre, il ne répond pas François Fillon mais Rufus Scrimgeour.

- La droguée d'Harry Potter n'aime que les grands rouquins... mais préfèrent sortir avec de beaux garçons, sportifs professionnels super célèbres (de préfèrence Bulgare si possible) plutôt que de l'avouer !

- Si vous croisez une fille étranglant une femme brune aux airs de garce, c'est forcément une droguée d'Harry Potter et plus particulièrement de Sirius Black...

- Lors des nuit de pleine lune, il/elle sort toujours dans l'espoir de rencontrer Remus Lupin sous sa forme de loup-garou.

- Quand, dans son école, il recherche des membres pour créer une organisation contre le gouvernement. Il y a 99 de chances que le drogué la nomme AD.

- Il veut toujours aller dans les toilettes des filles, dans son école, pour aller voir s'il n'y aurait pas une Chambre des Secrets cachée là-bas, voire un fantôme de jeune fille très sensible avec des lunettes.

- Les forêts de sa région sont sûrement remplies de licornes, de grosses araignées, de centaures ou autres créatures magiques...

- Quand il verse une larme à la mémoire d'Aragog lorsqu'il pulvérise des araignées par insecticide.

- Son rêve : devenir ministre de la magie ou joueur de Quidditch professionnel et rencontrer une Vélane.

- Il invente chaque jour mille et une tortures pour Queudver.

- Quand il s'obstine à nommer la maison de son meilleur ami : le Terrier.

- Quand il se promène, tous les dingues en cagoule qu'il croise sont forcément des Mangemorts.

- S'il veut un tatouage, il veut avoir la réplique de la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras.

- Si, quand il doit acheter un balai pour le ménage, il demande au vendeur « Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose qui ressemble plus à un Nimbus ou à un Eclair de Feu ? »

- Son type de femme est plus du genre « Jolie rousse au caractère trempé. »

- Dans le rayon des bonbons, il recherche en vain des Chocogrenouilles, Baguettes réglisse ou alors Draguées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

- S'il doit faire une collection, ce sera une collec' de cartes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres trouvées dans les Chocogrenouilles.

- La droguée préfère que son copain change son nom en Remus ou en Sirius...

- Pour lui, un homme barbu n'est pas le père Noël mais Albus Dumbledore.

- Ses cheveux ne doivent jamais être gras... plutôt mourir que d'avoir des cheveux à la Severus Rogue !

- Quand ses parents l'engueulent sur son bulletin pitoyable, il répond que malheureusement, il n'est pas Hermione Granger, ou que ça aurait pû être pire (Genre Crabbe ou Goyle).

- Si le vert, le rouge, le bleu ou le jaune sont ses couleurs préférées. **(3)**

- S'il s'est pris d'une soudaine affection pour les chouettes et hiboux...

- S'il se pointe à la SPA en demandant à adopter un chien géant à trois têtes.

- Tous les ans, à la fin de l'année scolaire, il se retrouve à l'infirmerie de son école.

- Dans les magasins de vêtements, il est en quête de robes de sorciers ou d'uniformes de Poudlard.

- Peu importe le nom de son école, il s'entêtera toujours à l'appeller Poudlard.

- Il rêve d'avoir une baguette magique, la carte des Maraudeurs, une cape d'invinsibilité et un retourneur de temps (Très utile pour les examens ou autre soit dit-en passant... )

- A la place des cours de Sciences et Vie de la Terre, il veut avoir Botanique.

- Quand il recherche, en cadeau pour son grand-père, des lunettes en forme de demi-lune...

- S'il recherche un chat ressemblant à la forme d'Animagus de Minerva McGonagall (Pareil pour Sirius, Peter ou James... voire même Rita Skeeter !).

- Il pense que les autres ont tord et qu'on pourra, un jour, avoir des pouvoirs magiques comme dans Harry Potter.

- Si, comme femme de menage, il demande un elfe de maison qu'il appellera soit Dobby soit Winki...

- Dans une bibliothèque, il recherche des ouvrages magique, en vain...

- Il se désespère de n'être qu'un Moldu, mais espère toujours recevoir la fameuse lettre qui se serait égarée quelque part... d'où le retard...

- Il ne passe qu'un permi : celui de Transplanage. Pas besoin du permi de conduire avec ça...

- S'il doit créer un compte en banque, ce sera chez Gringott's.

- A Londres, en demandant son chemin, il dit toujours vouloir se rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

- Si on le regarde attentivement, on remarque qu'il a ébourriffé ses cheveux et dessiné un éclair sur son front.

- S'il a une forte migraine, il est persuadé que Voldemort va préparer un sale coup.

- Il jure à sa mère de l'aider à faire sa soupe, mais en profite en douce pour la transformer en potion.

- Il se désespère de n'avoir pas réussit à transformer son frère ou sa soeur (cadet ou non) en souris...

- Dans son jardin, il regarde bien ses plantes en espérant avoir la chance d'avoir une plante enonçée dans les leçons de Botanique.

- Quand le gouvernement fait une bêtise, il crache sur « ces idiots du ministère !! »

--

_**The End ?**_

Si jamais je trouve d'autres « symptômes », je vous le ferai savoir. Notamment dans le résumé de l'One Shot où il y aura écrit « MAJ » pour une possible mise à jour...

**(1)** : Le thème des films HP, communément appellé « Hedwig's Theme » que vous pouvez toujours trouver sur YouTube (fr./watch?vNxTk9-OLDY)

**(2)** : Petite référence au Tome 3 quand Hermione frappe Malefoy.

**(3)** : Les couleurs des maisons de Poudlard, bien-sûr ;-)


End file.
